A Messed Up Birthday
by Obsessivebookdiva
Summary: Piper rushes the crew to the doors of death. Why you may ask? Because it's his birthday, and no one should have to spend their birthday in Tartarus. But, what are Pipers motives for helping Percy? There has to be more than being his friend? So what is it?


**AN: Can I just say, Percy has had the most messed up birthdays ever! I really hope Gaea doesn't start the war on his birthday like last time. That would be horrible! Well enjoy, and tell me how I did!**

* * *

Everyone on the Argo ll was hard at work, they were way behind schedule. It was August 18th, they were suppose to be there two weeks ago! Hazel was yelling at everyone to help her get everything ready. They were going to land soon, and everything had to be perfect. Nico kept walking around staring at the floor, he looked sadder then usual. Piper didn't know that Nico look sadder than he already did.

Piper seemed to be the only one to notice this, maybe it was because she was an Aphrodite child, or maybe not. She decided to take a break and find Nico, thinking it would be best. She looked in his room, and didn't find him. She looked around some more, and found a calendar. On the 18th it had a star, which seemed weird. She shrugged it off as something weird and continued to search for Nico.

She found him at the front of the deck, looking overboard sadly. She walked up to him slowly, not wanting to scare him, which seemed to work. She finally got to him, and stood next to him. He was quiet for a minute

"It's his birthday you know." Nico sighed. He shifted his head so he could see her.

"Who's?" Piper asked, totally confused.

"Percy's, he never has really had a decent birthday ever since he was a demigod." Nico mumbled.

"Wait it's Percy's birthday? Then why don't we.." She stopped. They couldn't throw him a party, not since he was in Tartarus. He would miss his own birthday, which was really sad.

"What happened during his 16th birthday?" Piper asked.

"The Titan war, he was the whole reason we won. He almost died that day too, while he was fighting Kronos. It was really messed up. The end of the world on your birthday? Somethings wrong with that." Nico explained.

"What about his 15th?" Piper asked.

"He almost died again. He was either in the labyrinth or Calypso island. She saved his life after he exploded Mt. Saint Helen."

"That was him? Seriously? That's all we talked about at school!" Piper interrupted.

"Yes, well do you know how many burns you can get from lava?" Nico asked.

"No.."

"Well, then you should ask Percy. He almost died from it when the volcano exploded." Nico sighed.

"Ok, well his 14th?"

"Sending his half-brother to his dad. He missed him so much." Nico remarked.

"Should I even try?" Piper asked him.

"His 13th birthday he was poisoned, which he almost died from. Luke brought him out to the woods, and he let a poisonous scorpion bite him. He had sixty seconds of life left, he almost didn't make it. Thanks to the wood nymphs he did." Nico told her.

"And now he's in Tartarus? We have to get him out of their today. He needs at least one good birthday!" Piper said happily. She started walking away, she then stopped to hear what Nico was about to say.

"I'll announce the meeting to the others, I'll meet you down there."

* * *

It took about ten minutes to get everyone down to the dinning hall. Everyone seemed tired, which didn't make Piper feel better about this. She looked at everyone, waiting for someone to question her. Of course it was Leo who started.

"Why are we here exactly?" leo asked.

"We need to get them out of Tartarus by the end of the day." Piper said.

There was a a string of different words, so many different reactions. Piper felt like she was at an auction, looking for the highest bidder. It made her think for a minute, which didn't work out well, the noise wouldn't let her think.

"What! Are you crazy we'll never make it!" Leo remarked.

"Piper, I want to get there too, but we can't." Jason said.

"I think we could make it, we just need to go full speed right?" The always positive Frank said.

"Is that possible?" Hazel asked. "I mean how far are we anyway?"

"We have too." Nico mumbled.

"Guys it's Percy's BIRTHDAY!" Piper yelled. Everyone went dead silent, like she had just said they were all dead. There was an awkward silence for a while. "I just think it would be nice for Percy to be out of that hell hole."

"I had no idea." Hazel sighed. "What do we need to do?"

Leo looked at each of them. "I don't think its even possible, it would be almost impossible." Leo frowned for a minute. "But if we hurry it could be done."

"Great, everyone get to work! We have friends that need to be saved."

* * *

They were about ten miles away from the doors, and the sun was already down. They were so close, yet so far away. It was about 7:30 at night, and it wasn't going to to turn back anytime soon.

Piper was starting to worry, which she seemed to be doing a lot lately. She wished they would make it on time, but the truth was it might not happen.

"All of those joining us to the doors of death, please step on the deck. We will be arriving shortly." Leo said with a british accent, which Piper couldn't help to roll her eyes too.

Everyone came on deck in armor and weapons ready. They would be landing in a few minutes. They had to be ready to get out as soon as possible, not latter. Jason walked over to Piper.

"Are you sure about this?" He asked her.

"You got to spend your birthday with us, so should he!" Piper barked.

Jason stepped back. "What's with you and birthdays?"

"My father missed most of mine. It wasn't really his fault, he was just busy. I know how bad Percy's birthdays have gone the past few years, and I want him to have a great one. He deserves it." Piper sighed.

"We'll get them back, and later on we'll celebrate your birthday, half-blood style." Piper laughed.

"Sure Jason, but are you going to buy the cake?" Piper asked with a smile.

Jason paled. "How much do they cost anyway?"

"Depends on how much you love ma." Piper said, holding back a laugh.

"You have got to be kidding me!" Jason grumbled.

"I am!"

"All hands on deck, we are going into park, Leo out!"

* * *

They were in front of the doors in about an hour. Everyone had suspected a ton of monsters, not a long trail. When they go there it was silent. They all stared at the doors, as if waiting for Percy and Annabeth to come through on a rainbow, followed by a unicorn. For them to say "Tartarus was awesome, you want to come?" But they all knew that would happen.

"Where are they?" Frank asked. "Shouldn't they be here?"

That's when a pair came out, and they didn't look happy. Both were leaning on each other for support, as if their weight couldn't be held up by themselves. They were thin and ghostly pale. They looked taller for some reason, which was kind of weird. They had lost their shoes somewhere, and their cloths were close to shreds.

"Annabeth? Percy?" Piper asked. They stumbled over to her, Percy winced as if every step hurt him.

"What's todays date?" Annabeth asked.

"August 18th" Piper said.

"Happy birthday seaweed brain!"


End file.
